Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running gear or undercarriage for a railborne vehicle which can be used with railroad locomotives as well as non-driven vehicles and which has at least two wheelsets with radial adjustability by means of guide rod configurations between wheelset bearings/axle bearing housings and compensating levers for coupling the two wheelsets.
Such a running gear for a railborne vehicle that is radially adjustable through compensating levers is known from German Patent DE 38 27 412 C2. The general disadvantage of radial control is that it lessens running stability, because of a requisite relative mobility among the wheelset bearings. Damping between the wheelset bearings or the wheelsets is therefore generally proposed, such as in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Applications DE-OS 26 59 797 and DE 39 04 203 A1. The effect and structural volume of the damping members are highly dependent on the installed disposition of the damping members.